Lass uns Party machen
by Herzkristall
Summary: Es zeigt eine sehr verrücktin Saori, am Anfang von galaktischen Kämpfen. Da ich wenige Fanfics von Saint Seiya auf deutsch sehe, denn ich entschied eins zu schreiben. Wenn du Hentai nicht gerne liest, dann lies es nicht. Das hat viel Sex und Gewalt.


Alle Hauptfiguren gehören Masami Kurumada.

Kapitel 1

Saori war eine typische reiche Erbin: laute Festen, teure Kleidungen und viele Skandale... Seit ihr Opa Mitsumasa Kido gestorben war, nahm die lilahaarige die Geschäfte der Familie an. Ebenso verbrachte sie ihr Leben wie früher. Obwohl sie nicht so gerne Kämpfe ansah, bemühte sie sich den größten Wunsch ihren Opa zu leisten: die galaktischen Kämpfe. In der Nacht finden die ersten Gefechte statt. Ihr Lieblingskrieger Jabu wird gegen Shun bekriegen. Jabu war der erste Reiter zu kommen. Als sie ihn erstmals angeschaut hat, hat sie sich jubelt. „Mensch, wie du stark wurdest" –sagte sie. „Alle hier ist dein, Frau Kido" – zwinkerte er mit den Augen. Statt sich zu verröten, wurde sie geil. Bevor sie ihn zum Bett eingeladen hat, ankam Seiya, der Ritter von Pegasus. „Ich will meine Schwester sehen!" hat er gebrüllt. „Bestimmt wirst du sie hier nicht treffen" – provozierte Kido – „du, Sau!" – dann wollte Seiya sie mit dem Fist schlagen; natürlich ließ Jabu es nicht. „Hee, Pegasus, pass auf deine Taten auf. Wag es nicht, was Falsches Frau Kido zu tun, wenn nicht, bist du tot." „Vielen Dank, Jabu, aber sag mal her, Pegasus, wo hast du dieses Gesprach von Schwester her?" – fragte Kido ihn – „Na komm, spiel den Engel nicht, vor ich nach Griechenland fuhr, wenn ich das Pegasus Clothmyth kriegte, hat dein Opa mir versprochen, dass er nach meiner vermissenden Schwester suchte". „Hey, dieses Versprechen war mit meinem Opa und er ist bereits gestorben, so kann ich dir nichts machen. Also, da du her gekommen bist, abends haben wir die galaktischen Kämpfe, natürlich wirst du teilhaben". „Doch, doch werde nicht bekämpfen, bis du meine Schwester hierher bringst!" „Denn gib mir dein Clothmyth von Pegasus." „Nein, nein, das ist mein, ich habe es selbst gekriegt, nur Zeus weiß, wie ich geqüalt wurde!" „Die Qual war dein Problem; allerdings ist das Clothmyth meine Sache". „Nimm du selbst aus mir!" – Inzwischen hat Jabu mit dem Fist Seiya angegriffen, dann hat Seiya seinen Angriff blockiert. „Ok, du bist herausfordert, an den galaktischen Kämpfen teilzuhaben. Wenn du sie gewinnen, denn kriegst du das clothmyth von Schütze und wir suchen nach deiner Schwester. Wie findest du?" „Ok, so kriege ich es!" – drückte Seiya aus. „Hey, denk nicht daran, dass es so einfach wird, weil ich auch dort bin!" schrie Jabu und währenddessen wollte Seiya schlagen. „Lass ihn los, Jabu" – sagte Saori, „Ok, Frau Kido, hey Seiya, heute hattest du Glück, aber irgendwann wirst du solches Glück verlieren, dann werden wir mal sehen!" „Pah!, Bis dann Jabu und Saori" – so verließ Seiya ihre Mansion. „Meine mächtige Frau, warum dürftest du es nicht, dass ich was Gutes Seiya beibrächte ? " Na komm, Jabu, was kann jener armer gegen so kräfte Krieger wie du? Ich vertraue dir, dass das goldene Clothmyth hier bleibt" – so hat Jabu verwirrt – „Oh, sehr erfreut mit deinem Vertrauen, Frau Kido" „Hey, Privat darfst du nur Saori sagen. Apropos, wie findest du eine Tasse Wein?" „Oh je, eine Tasse wäre es nicht schlecht, Saori". Während sie getrunken haben, planierten sie Tricks, damit Jabu das goldene Clothmyth gewänne. Der Leibe des Kriegers wurde bemerkbar von Saori gemacht. Außerdem hat es Saori gefühlt, dass der junge Knabe in sie verliebt hat. Dann hat sie die freie Bahn, um aggressiver zu nahen. „Hey, Jabu, lass und in die Party nach den galaktischen Kämpfen gehen? „Oh ja, sehr gern, Saori" – ein Lächeln ist entstanden. Saori kam näher und hat Jabu geküsst. Der gab ihr es zurück, so stellte sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, in einem tiefen Kuss. Dann hat Saori an seinem Po knabbert. Plötzlich leider tritt Tatsumi ein „Ähm, schöne Dame, Sie müssen sich beeilen, in 3 Stunden fangen die galaktischen Kämpfe an". „Ok, Tatsume kümmer dich um mein Auto und alles anders". „Jawohl, Frau Kido, wie Sie es wünschen". „Dann treffen wir uns wieder, Tschüssi" – winkte Saori. Jabu starrte sie an und hat von ihr wach geträumt. Was für eine Dame war sie! Sich vorbereiten musste er unbedingt, weil er bald einen Kampf hätte.


End file.
